Project Twilight
by T's-Goatee
Summary: AU story. Dark-Side Exile. Set about... ten seconds after the final battle on Malachor V.
1. The Dark Side

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star wars or any related material of George Lucas'. I do, however, own my version of the Jedi Exile, and lay claim to his name. **

_Oh yeh, this story follows an AU which I have dreamed up. It doesn't exactly follow Canon, so be warned. _

* * *

The Trayus Core was cold, and deathly silent. No sound came from anything in or around the Core. The claw-like alter of the Core housed one man, clad in black robes, a face disfigured by anger and hate, standing over the body of an old woman.

_The ultimate manipulator… no more._

The man raised his right hand over the woman's limp body, and spread his fingers open. The woman's body shot across the ground of the alter, and fell over the edge into a geyser of dark-side energy. The man walked slowly towards the edge of the alter, every footstep he took echoing around the Core.

His eyes burned with anger as he walked from the centre of the alter to the edge, his mind thinking about all the manipulations that 'Kreia' had orchestrated since meeting her on the mining facility of Peragus II. All of his actions since meeting her had changed him in many ways. He was no longer an exiled Jedi, nor was he a member of the Sith. He had thought about what he was… a very powerful Dark Force user.

The former exile reached the edge of the alter and looked down into the planet of Malachor V. Green mist was all that could be seen under the alter, and a small speck of black that was Kreia, falling into the heart of the planet. He watched with malice in his eyes as her body disappeared from view, never to be seen again.

The geyser of energy suddenly began to churn, spitting out bolts of dark energy, which flared up past the former exile and began to dance around the claw-shaped pillars of the alter. The energy generated a gale-force wind, which blew around him, his robes fluttering about behind him, his short, black hair not affected by it. He grinned softly; his former master was gone, forever.

The surging energy began to dissipate, flowing back into the geyser. His revenge was now complete. He had done all he had hoped to achieve. He turned around, grinning still. He walked back to the centre of the alter, and sat down on the large red circle in the middle of the alter. He closed his eyes, and began to meditate.

Images flashed in his head, images that he had been witness to days before. He could see the deaths of the Masters who exiled him; Vrook, Kavar, Ell and Atris. All the images he witnessed were of his silver blade piercing through the former Jedi, their bodies falling down before his feet. Never in his life had he felt anger like he had when he killed them all. His anger was fuelled even more when he discovered Lona Vash had been killed before he could get to her.

The Jedi Order was no more. The Republic was on the verge of collapse. He was almost satisfied with his accomplishments. Almost.

* * * * * * * *

He didn't know how long he had meditated for, but he knew for sure that it was a very long time. His thoughts were disturbed by the presence of familiar people.

He opened his eyes and saw Brianna, his Disciple, kneeling in front of him. Her features had changed dramatically since she had joined his party after departing Telos IV. Her short, white hair, which was an Echani trait, was black, and her pale skin was slightly tanned from exposure to the suns of the various worlds they had travelled to. Her eyes were cold, and the dark side was present in her. He noted that she wore battle armour which hugged her figure, making her a sexy, but dangerous opponent.

On her right was Atton Rand, the man who had helped Kreia and himself escape Peragus. His face was grey, and a large amount of stubble made him look older than he did weeks before. His hair was greying as he immersed himself in the dark side of the Force since joining the exile. He wore garments of a Sith, black robes and had the hood up.

"Master, we found you," Brianna said, bowing her head. She looked up and stared into her masters eyes. They were steel grey, cold and evil. Although she travelled with him, she feared him. She feared all that he had become since he was consumed by vengeance. But out of her fear, she loved him. Before his vengeance had consumed him, she fell for him. And now, her lust for him was growing.

"You disturb my meditation," he replied sternly, closing his eyes again. Brianna turned to face Atton, who bowed his head to speak.

"We deeply apologise Master, but we wished to seek you out after you left the Ebon Hawk!" he explained.

"And you have found me. Now leave me be!" the exile demanded.

"But master…" Brianna interjected.

"Explore the Academy. I sense survivors. Offer them to pledge allegiance. If they refuse… kill them!" the exile ordered.

Brianna and Atton bowed their heads and stood up. They turned and faced the bridge that led into the Academy. They walked off, the exile eyeing them as they entered the Academy.

He could feel their anger, their hatred and malice, all because of his influence hanging over them. They had mirrored every decision he had made over the course of the three month journey. But he didn't have complete control over them. His bond with them had its limits apparently.

Kreia had taught the exile much over the journey. It was because of her that his re-connection to the Force sent him down a path of evil. Her manipulations had reminded him of his loss of the Force, and as such, his anger at the JedI Council for exiling him.

However, he immediately stopped thinking of the past, and concentrated on the future.

What was he to do now?

First, he would have to change his name. He knew it was customary for JedI, who had fallen to the dark-side to change their names, a custom which he was going to follow.

Galak Kahl… a name which would be discarded into the Core of a dead planet, and from it, a new name, and a new threat would emerge into the galaxy.

* * *

Hi! This is the first story I have written, and I hope I have done a good job at it. If you read, and liked, I'd like to hear your views. I plan on having ten chapters or so, and if the stories liked, I'll possibly add more or start a new story. In the meantime, thanks for reading.


	2. Crashing on Malachor

The _Ebon Hawk_exited hyperspace, a good safe 20,000 kilometres from Malachor V's gravity-well that surrounded the dead planet. The small freighter, navigated by its pilot, Atton, began to weave in and out of the ships of the Republic and Mandalorian fleet as they drew closer to the planet, a reminder of how the Mandalorian Wars ended.

"Keep her steady, Atton," Galak said, sitting in the co-pilots chair. Galak tapped away furiously on the controls to his side, as he entered an approach vector for a valley that would house the _Ebon Hawk._Atton, calm as ever, held onto the freighters manual steering column, as he directed the small ship towards the planet.

"So what's this planet like?" Atton asked apprehensively, noticing the state of the planet. Their sight was filled with the lightning storms that were a constant on the dead planet.

"You better be a crack pilot, or otherwise we're in some serious trouble when we enter the atmosphere!" Galak stated. Atton replied with a grunt as he tried to keep control of the _Ebon Hawk_as he manoeuvred it around the broken ships in the gravity-well. Galak turned to view the screen on the panel at his right hand side. It was spewing out data of the planets condition. Constant barometric activity, tectonic movements and fluxing gravity where the things that caught Galak's eyes.

"Entering atmosphere. Hold on to your Pazaak cards!" Atton yelled. His face turned to worry as they began their entry. Galak felt the turbulence grow as they accelerated to compensate for the changing gravity. As he stared out the cockpit, Galak could tell that Malachor V was going to cause him some problems. The lightning for a start, and when he and his group land, the Stormbeasts would offer up a challenge.

The _Ebon Hawk _descended sharply, and then rose up again as Atton almost flew into a rock-face. The pilot had beads of sweat dripping from his forehead as he tried to regain control of the ship. The _Ebon Hawk_began to snake uncontrollably around cliff edges and tall mountains. Galak's line of sight out of the cockpit window was sky then stone and sky again. Galak got out of his seat, but stumbled a little as the ship bumped against a column of stone. He fell forward onto the cold metal plates, banging his head which disoriented him a little bit. He shook his head, and began to run as he stood up. He ran down the passage of the ship into the main hold, where everyone had gathered and clung onto something.

"Master, where are you going?" Brianna asked, holding onto a bar protruding from the bulkhead door of the storage room. Standing next to her was Bao-Dur, the Iridonian technician. He, like Galak's companions, was totally immersed in the powers of the Dark Side. He stared absently at Galak, before getting a better grip on the bar. Galak sensed that Bao-Dur was disturbed by the planet of Malachor V, as he was the one who was responsible for its current state.

"None of your business!" Galak shouted angrily, his eyes flaring in rage to a luminous yellow. He turned his head briefly to meet Brianna's before heading for the loading ramp. He stood by the control panel that would lower the ramp, and took a deep breath. He slammed his hand on the panel and the mechanical whir of the ramp descending which should have followed, did not. Instead, the loading area was filled with a rush of wind and the sound of thunder. Galak tried to compose himself, but even he had a fear of what he was planning.

From his viewpoint, the planet of Malachor was rushing away from him, even with all the turns and twists. He held on to the left hydraulic of the ramp, hoping to keep his balance. And he managed it, however at the expense of his blaster. It fell from his belt and slid down the ramp. He watched it disappear; thanking the Dark Side it wasn't his Lightsaber.

_Don't think I'll need that anyway! _

Galak was suddenly thrown forward. He rolled down the ramp, his robe wrapping around him. He approached the bottom of the ramp, with about two metres to go before his imminent death. His arms struggled to free themselves, and he fell from the ramp. His left arm suddenly broke free from the material and grabbed the edge of the ramp. He gripped with all his strength and grabbed the ledge with his other arm. Galak stared down, towards the surface of Malachor. The barren rock formations seemed to be getting closer to the ship. The ship began to descend faster towards the planets surface, and Galak was running out of time.

Galak began focus his mind on getting back up into the ship. He summoned all his powers over the Force, and concentrated. He concentrated hard. He listened to the wind whistling past him, the sound of his robes fluttering faintly during the whistling. The _Ebon Hawk_, however, made more noise than anything. The engines hummed louder than anything, but the hum maintained a constant flow. Galak gave out an almighty roar as he tapped into the powers he possessed, and pulled himself upwards. He, however, did not reach the loading ramp.

The _Ebon Hawk_crashed, wedging itself between two rock walls of a crevice. Green mist, which seemed to be naturally recurring on the planet after the activation of the Mass Shadow Generator, filled much of the crevice. Galak hovered briefly above the ship, as his leap sent him hurtling above the ship, just as it crashed. Galak fell rapidly, heading straight for the outer hull of the ship. He landed on his side, hard, at the very left of the ship. He rolled onto the hard ground, barely conscious. His body was badly injured, and he used all his might to heal himself. Galak turned to face the ground, and closed his eyes, himself rendered unconscious.

Atton sat draped over the pilot controls for the damaged freighter. His nose was bleeding, and his left arm was sticking out at a weird angle. Atton was unconscious; however Brianna and Bao-Dur were not. They ran into the cockpit and grabbed Atton from the chair. Bao-Dur hurled him onto his shoulder, and carried him into the main hold of the ship.

"Damn flying of a fool!" Brianna scowled, walking into the main hold. Bao-Dur flung Atton down on one of the many seats situated around the hold. Atton's arm cracked back into place. The scoundrel turned Dark Jedi let out a growl as pain swept through his body.

"Statement: This meat bag is injured." the raspy mechanical voice of HK-47 said. The assassin droid stood tall, its rusty red plating absorbing the light of the ship. At its side was a smaller droid, one which could only be described as a 'moveable trash disposer'. The smaller droid, T3-M4, beeped and whistled as it tried to find out what was going on.

"We need to find the General," Bao-Dur said. "He must have jumped out the back of the ship as we were descending."

"Then he could be anywhere," Atton replied groggily. He sat up, shaking his head to clear up his disorientation. The slow stream of blood from his nose splattered a little bit across the deck plates. He rubbed his palm over his face, wiping the blood that had remained away. Brianna noted the noise of his palm across the stubble of his face. She was always fascinated by this noise.

"Yeah, he could be anywhere but then again he could be where I think he is," Bao-Dur said, motioning towards the holo-projector. He tapped on a few buttons with his mechanical arm, and the projector burst into life. An image of Malachor V appeared, but not the planet. A view of a valley of the planet which housed an archaic looking structure.

"What is it?" Brianna asked.

"Explanation: It appears to be a building of some sorts, perhaps an Academy."

"Its an old Sith relic, an Academy, one which was plundered by Revan at the end of the Mandalorian Wars, a place where the Dark Side of the Force runs so strong it corrupted the great Jedi into what he used to be!" Atton explained.

Every one stared at him, looks of confusion on their faces.

"Let me explain; when I was with the Sith forces, I was trained at a base of Revan's, similar to this. I was told that he had nine of these bases. He used them to convert captured Jedi to his cause, and to bind the will of his officers to serve him," Atton said, slowly getting up and heading towards the holo-image.

"How do you know he will be there, Iridonian?" Atton asked.

Bao-Dur stared at him for a few seconds before replying. "It makes sense, it's the only structure on the planet… well, that survived the Mass Shadow Generator anyway,"

"Then we best head out to find him then, and help him!" Brianna exclaimed. Atton, Bao-Dur and the droids looked at her in disbelief.

"Warning: The Master will not appreciate our help, especially when dealing his revenge upon the old, blinded one," HK-47 interjected. T3 beeped in agreement. The droids were the most loyal towards Galak.

"I agree with the assassin droid. The General would surely punish us," said Bao-Dur.

"Perhaps, but we should go find him any," Brianna said, defending her decision. She headed for the storage compartment, unlocked the door and stepped in. she grabbed a footlocker and dragged it out.

"Grab whatever you need from this footlocker," she said, kicking the lid open, "We don't knw what's on this planet."

The group comprised of Atton, Brianna, Bao-Dur and the two droids climbed onto the top of the _Ebon Hawk_. Atton, who garbed himself in his robes, held a Lightsaber in right hand, although it was not ignited. Brianna wore her battle armour which she had picked up from Nar Shadaa. She held an Echani Vibroblade, and a Lightsaber was attached to her belt. Bao-Dur carried a blaster rifle, which was heavily modified. Around his belt were two Lightsabers, and his Sith Armour made him look intimidating to all. HK-47 carried an assault rifle, while T3 had its blasters hidden.

"The ships pretty banged up… I don't think it'll fly for a while," Atton said, surveying the damage the ship had taken during 'landing'. he noted a particular body-shaped dent near the port side of the ship.

"Ok, the droids will stay here and defend the ship against anything that moves!" Atton said, jumping down from the port side of the ship onto the surface of Malachor. Bao-Dur and Brianna leapt down at the same time, and landed beside Atton.

Brianna knelt down, looking at the ground and tracing her fingers over what appeared to be a boot mark. She indicated to Atton and Bao-Dur that Galak had headed off somewhere. She took the lead, and the men followed her into the depths of the planet.

They walked twelve metres or so before they heard an almighty crumbling and grinding. The ground shook a little as they turned and watched the _Ebon Hawk, _the ship which had allowed them to traverse the galaxy, fall into the crevice. The droids disappeared along with the ship.

"That's fucked us up a bit!" Atton cursed. The trio ran to the edge of the cliff, and looked down. The green mist that swirled ominously below concealed the fate of the ship.

"Enough. Lets find the Master!"

* * *

The trio, after spending seven hours searching the depths of Malachor for the location of Galak. After their intense search, they finally found the Academy, built into the mountains. The outside courtyard was impressive. The three walked across the marble floor of the outer Academy, their guard raised. They approached a bridge, a concaved shaped slab of marble that lead to the entrance of the Academy. The began to slowly walk, one by one across the bridge. Atton went first, and when he reached the end he ignited his Saber. The orange hued plasma burned brightly in the dark depths of Malachor. Brianna quickly ran across the bridge and twirled her Vibroblade. Bao-Dur took defensive stance in the middle of the bridge.

In front of the entrance, the air began to ripple. A large area as well. And the rippling began to move forward as well. Bao-Dur began to fire his rifle towards the ripples, and the bolts of energy impacted upon Sith Assassins, and they fell before their Stealth Field Generators deactivated. He took out several, but there was a large number of them. The rest of them, all clad in the same black armour and masks, extended Force Pikes and charged at the trio.

Atton leapt forward, slicing expertly with his Saber at the assassins he piled into. He landed on the ground and began to fight of the assassins with high and low strikes. His Saber danced around him as he fought of three of them at once. The Saber sliced away at the Force Pikes, and their wielders fell. He roared as he decapitated one of them, and he directed his weapon towards the chest of another. The plasma melted through the assassin, and the blade remained as he fell forward, dividing him from the chest up. Atton's left arm shot up and fired an arc of lightning towards the centre of the group.

Brianna fought with the stragglers at the edge of the group. They were cleaved by her skills with the blade. Blood spattered everywhere, onto the Sith and the ground, but not a drop touched her. She swung the cortosis-weaved blade around her head, and struck downwards into the skull of an assassin. She pulled the blade out and began a flurry of strikes at other stragglers. She used the Force to summon her weapon to her, and ignited the red blade. The two blades spun expertly in her hands, and struck down many foes within a few seconds.

Bao-Dur fired his rifle at any of the group that tries to backtrack against Brianna and Atton. All of them fell with blaster bolts to the head. But Bao-Dur sensed something. He stopped firing and turned around, aiming his weapon at a Dark Jedi. Bao-Dur's reactions weren't fast enough as the red Saber sliced the barrel of the blaster, and quickly sliced at Bao-Dur's torso. The plasma sliced away a good three inches of flesh, and the Iridonian technician fell over the bridge and down.

Brianna felt this happen, she turned around and leapt for the Dark Jedi, using all her powers. mid-jump, she threw her Vibroblade and used her free hand to shoot a spark of powerful Sith Lightning at the Dark Jedi. The Dark Jedi blocked the lightning with his Saber, however the spark quickly became a barrage of energy. The lightning began to spread in a wide arc, and encircled the warrior. The blue energy struck at the sides of the foe, bringing him to his knees. Brianna approached him quickly, still attacking him with lightning but stopped. She threw her Lightsaber at him, and as it spun she could sense the fear in him of certain death. The blade cut through him and he tumbled down both sides of the bridge. Brianna disengaged her lightning and turned to the crowd of assassins.

Her Saber returned to her hand, and she deactivated it. There was no need to fight. Atton had killed them all. She walked over to him and they both looked at each other. They nodded and headed inside the Academy.

* * *

**Hello there!? Wow its been some time, but its all down to computer problems and school work. But here it is, the second chapter in my story. And as you all read hopefully, its a flashback chapter, helping establish what happened to the crew of the Ebon Hawk after crash landing. It isn't how I imagined it at first, I had to make some changes. And if you're wondering why I don't mention some characters, such as the Remote belonging to Bao-Dur, please stay tuned to find out.** **If you can be bothered, please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed! **


End file.
